ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Koopa Empire Saga
24. The Real Nightmare Movie - "The Adjustment Bureau" Plot: Ratchet and the gang, along with Sonic and crew, Danny Phantom, Sam, Tucker, Team Prime and Ultra Magnus, are investigating a network of corruption on the verge of becoming Senator of the United States, they know a man David who meets the woman of his life, Elise, a ballet dancer. Soon, David & Ratchet realizes that Bowser and his thugs tries to separate them at all costs. Will they be able to discover who is behind this? 25. Agents R & C Returns Movie - "Get Smart" Plot: After the attack of the CONTROL, the secretary of United States espionage agency headquarters, the secret agents Ratchet ®, Clank © and the gang joined forces with the clumsy super agent 86 (Maxwell Smart) and Agent 99. Together, they must save the world from Bowser Koopa, Mistress 9 and the malevolent KAOS, the rival agency force... 26. Kaden's Words of Wisdom Movie - "This Means War" Plot: ''Agents Ratchet ®, Clank © and the gang encounter two top C.I.A. operatives wage an epic battle against one another after they discover they are dating the same woman. Ratchet believes that this is a waste of time. But then, a mysterious creature has keep calling Ratchet and he sents out, on his own, to find out who is the creature. As he gets closer, he will have to battle Azula, just to get to it... ''27. Russian Mission Movie - "Bartok The Magnificent" Plot: Ratchet, Clank and the gang, with the former right hand of Rasputin, Bartok the "magnificent", must resort to the help of his inseparable companion, Zozi the bear, to save Prince Ivan before Bowser Jr. and the evil Ludmilla, tutor of the young, seizes the throne of the Romanoff dynasty. Allwhile, Ratchet has been thinking about Pandora, a teenager that tells Ratchet about a forgotten prophecy that he has fortold since he was a child before Tachyon's rampage... 28. The Rescue Movie - "Taken" Plot: Ratchet and the gang meet a retired C.I.A. agent who travels across Europe and relies on his old skills to save his estranged daughter, who has been kidnapped while on a trip to Paris. Elsewhere, they came across by Sly Cooper, Kiva and Ratchet's rival, Jak. They have heard that a comlink to Bowser Koopa has been setted up in Clockwerk's underground fortress. In order to eavesdrop on Bowser, they must steal the comlink... 29. Rumble In The Jungle Board Game Movie - "Jumanji" Plot: The gang, along with Kiva, meet Alan Parrish, who discovers a mysterious board game, which is a lot different than Zathura. To throw the dice, Alan was trapped on the board through the dark magic powers of Voodoo. Then, the team came across two other children, Peter and Judy Shepard, who found the game and Alan materialized is converted into an adult. While playing the game, Terra has terrible nightmares again. This time, he fears that the darkness takes control on the worlds, even Ventus and Aqua. Can Splinter guide him to accept the road to dawn??? 30. Never Abandoned Movie - "Toy Story 3" Plot: ''Woody and the toys are mistakenly delivered to a day-care center instead of the attic right before Andy leaves for college. And Bowser Koopa has sent his Azula to finish them off, once they have arrived. Now, it's up to Woody with the help of Ratchet, Clank, Kiva and the gang to convince the other toys that they weren't abandoned and to return home... ''31. Bulldozer Blues Movie - "Hey Arnold! The Movie" Plot: ''Ratchet, Clank, Kiva and the gang joins Arnold, a fourth grader and Gerald, his best friend, to set out to stop Scheck, an industrialist from bulldozing their town and Hammerhead, a ruthless shooter in town with a mysterious secret... ''32. The Son Of Brisby Movie - "The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue" Plot: ''When Timmy is taken away to Thorn Valley, he is treated like a slave. Then, after finding a girl mouse, a mouse who's parents are captured, they set off to find the great owl. Little do they know, they will run into trouble. With the help of Ratchet, Clank, and the gang, Timmy won't make the same mistake that made his mother proud, battle menacing villains and save the innocent people of Thorn Valley... ''33. Game On Movie - "Spy Kids 3: Game Over" Plot: The O.S.S. has called Agent Carmen Cortez, Ratchet, the gang and Kiva. This time, they caught in a virtual reality game called "Game Over", designed by Bowser's assassin, the Toymaker. It's up to Ratchet, the gang, Kiva and Juni to save his sister, and ultimately the world. Meanwhile, Silver and Ahsoka believes that their destines will be determined in this mission. Can they test their partnership and put a stop to the Toymaker or will they have to face the odds on Level Zero??? 34. True Legends Movie - "Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui" Plot: The legends tells the story of how Ratchet, Clank, Kiva and the Toa came to be, chosen from the pool of Matoran youth in the great city of Metru Nui and, though physically transformed, hardly prepared for increased and ultimate power. These stories will also tell the battle through impossible odds, love can never be broken and Kiva's decision to help the rebels against the Koopa Empire... 35. Wishes Movie - "Wakko's Wish" Plot: ''Ratchet, Clank, Kiva, the gang, along with The Warner Brothers (and the Warner Sister) go on a quest to find Wakko's wishing star. That same goal goes by the inhabitants of Warnerland, but Bowser's cronies and King Salazar has other plans in mind... ''36. Forgotten Artifact Hunting Movie - "Castle In The Sky" Plot: '' ''37. Dinosaurs of Destruction Movie - "Jurassic World" Plot: '' ''38. Second Close Encounter Movie - "E.T. - The Extra Terrestrial" Plot: ''Ratchet, Clank, Kiva and the gang meet Elliott, a meek and alienated little boy finds a stranded extraterrestrial. He has to find the courage to defy the authorities to help the alien return to its home planet... ''39. The Last Pirates Movie: "Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales" Plot: 40. The Final Attack Movie - "I, Robot" Plot: ''Ratchet and the gang, along with Sonic, his friends and Jenny/XJ-9, have entered in Chicago, 2035. Ratchet believes that they could be their last chance to strike against the Koopa Empire. So, they talk to Del Spooner, a techno-phobic cop and he thinks that the new and improved robots are a trick and the advantage to the empire. The CEO of U.S.R. calls the team and finds a core named VIKI. A robot makes its escape and they manage to capture it for questions. As they investigate this further, Bowser Koopa, along with Mistress 9, Metal Sonic, Dr. Robotnik and the Psycho Rangers, has control VIKI and the machines. Now, they must destroy the core to save the future... ''41. A Helping Hand Movie - "GalaxyQuest" Plot: The alumni cast of a cult space TV show, "GalaxyQuest", have to play their roles as the real thing when Ratchet, the gang, Kiva, Vanitas and an alien race needs their help to stop the assault of Lord Dragaunus and General Roth'h'ar Sarris. But, a resurrection was planned and an invasion was occurred. And only one can know about Bowser Koopa and the Koopa Empire fully... 42. Ratchet's Prophecy: Part 1 - The Discovery Plot: While recovering from a sneak attack from Queen Beryl, Ratchet founds out that there are three rendezvous points for the Koopa Empire. After being called back home, the crew of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Enterprise_%28NCC-1701%29#2009_Star_Trek_film USS Enterprise] find a seemingly unstoppable force which has attacked the Starfleet and left Planet Earth in Utter chaos. Now, Ratchet has been recovered and reunites with the gang, Sonic, his friends, Jenny/XJ-9, Captain Kirk and the crew of the 'Enterprise.' They have been tasked with leading the deadly manhunt to capture the party responsible and settle an old score... 43. Ratchet's Prophecy: Part 2 - The Reign Movie: "Shanghai Noon" Plot: ''After the loss of Kirk's dad, Ratchet was now determined to put an end to the Koopa Empire once and for all. To start things off, Vanitas has a lead: Bowser and his troops are associated with the evil Dr. Loveless. They plan to assassinate the President of the United States. Ratchet and the team, Vanitas, Rango, Rattlesnake Jake, Sonic and crew, Timmy Turner/The Masked Stranger, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof will work together to stop him, but everything is complicated further when a mysterious Chinese man and a wild west showoff decides to join the mission which, in return, will located the final randevous point for the Koopa Empire... ''44. Ratchet's Prophecy: Part 3 - The Passion Movie - "Despicable Me 2" Plot: Gru is recruited by Ratchet, the gang, Hercules, Phil, Spider-Man, his new team, Wolverine and the Anti-Villain League to help deal with the Koopa Empire and a powerful new super criminal. Meanwhile, Pandora has summoned Ratchet to tell him about the forgotten prophecy that Kaden made a promise to when he was a baby... 45. Ratchet's Prophecy: Part 4 - The Setup Movie - "Minority Report" Plot: Ratchet and the gang, along with Vanitas and Pandora, are in a future where a special police Organization named PreCrime Unit Police Corps, A Force are able to arrest murderers before they commit their crimes. Ratchet and an officer Chief Police John Anderton from that unit are themselves accused of a future murder. While prevent a murder they didn't do, Ratchet now knows the prophecy that Kaden, his father, has made. 'The Koopa Empire will be no more and a ray of light shines through the day.' But, there was a sacrifice in store and an unexpected ally on their side... 46. Ratchet's Prophecy: Part 5 - The War Movie - "Stardust" Plot: In their final battle against Bowser's forces, Ratchet and the gang, along with Sonic and Shadow, enter in a countryside town bordering on a magical land. A young man Tristan Thorn makes a promise to his beloved Yvain that they'll retrieve a fallen star by venturing into the magical realm and facing Bowser's goons and Lamia, the queen of all witches. In orbit, Starkiller and Kota are back to keep the Koopa Empire and Dark Specter, the patriarch of the Koopa Empire, distracted and Ratchet will complete his prophecy as he will come face to face with Bowser Koopa. This could be the only way for Ratchet, Clank and the gang to become Earth and the Universe's mightiest heroes. The final chapter is about to be unfold and the chronicles will finally come to a close...